Wireless networks generally include multiple wireless stations communicating over a wireless medium such as via radio frequency (RF) signals. Operating at the same wireless frequency band, different wireless stations may have different waveform formats. If these wireless stations cannot detect and understand the waveform formats from each other, then interference problems may occur when the wireless stations operate in close proximity.